1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carts and, more particularly, to carts that are specially adapted to hold and transport containers that may be used in a painting operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of containers are used to hold paint during a painting operation. These containers include a five gallon bucket, a nine-inch roller bucket, and an eighteen-inch roller bucket. When filled with paint, each of these containers can be difficult to move throughout the room that is being painted. The larger paint-holding containers can be particularly heavy and the smaller containers are unstable and thus prone to spilling paint. Further, when painting, it is necessary to not only fill paint holding containers, but to periodically reposition such containers so as to be close to the surface that is to be painted. Accordingly, during any painting operation, there are many times that the paint holding container must be moved, and a similar number of times that spilling paint from the paint holding container may occur.
Unfortunately, there are no known cart that are adapted to hold and transport paint holding containers. Accordingly, it is conventional in the art to simply move the paint holding container by lifting the paint holding container by its integral handle or by grasping the outside surface of the paint holding container. Naturally, this leads to paint spills and, due to the weight of the paint holding container, possible injury to the painter.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a cart that is useful in holding and transporting paint holding containers. Moreover, there exists a need in the art for such a cart that is specially adapted to securely receive any one of a plurality of conventional paint holding containers.